Gravball
Gravball is a terran teamsport which originates from Luna. It is a ballsport which is played in zero-gravity. History In 2273 a group of engineers and construction workers made the best of a lunch break and decided to turn off the artificial gravity inside one of the reinforced storage domes (which was empty at the time). Using two pairs of duct-taped plastic rods and a football the men and women formed two teams and began to play football (soccer) in zero-gravity. As one match turned into three a large crowd had gathered, including a group of local journalists. Following the event the Lunar Sports Committee (later renamed into the Sol Sports Committee) was founded to organize future games of the sport which had now been dubbed Gravball. Rules Below is the set of basic Gravball rules. # During a match only seven (7) players from each competing team may be on the field at the same time. # Players may be replaced by reserves during halftime and mid-game. Players may not be replaced during the start of a match nor during special goal and/or scoring events. # Contact with other players is limited to arms only. # Players may not use arms or other limbs to shove, push, trip or in other ways neutralize other players regardless of team allegiance. # Contact with gravball is limited to the head, feet and legs. # Gravsuit (and other alien equivalents) must be worn at all times inside the arena. # Players may not wear private gravsuits or other suits not approved by the arena authority and the Sol Sports Committee. # One goal equals one point. # Scoring in your own goal equals one point for the opposing team. # It is not allowed to use substances or any form of limb augmentations to further enhance player abilities. Equipment Gravball The gravball is, as the name implies, a ball used during the sport with the same name. Most gravballs are grey or black with three white stripes adorning its surface. Gravballs feature a built-in anti-gravity generator which keeps the ball hovering. Gravsuit Worn by Gravball players the gravsuit consists of a underlayer (often a slim undersuit) used to monitor player vitals and a armored layer which consists of special civilian armor which covers the top of the feet, shins, knees, thighs, crotch, torso, arms, elbows and head. Most gravsuit helmets have fullface visors with a built-in HUD however some teams prefer other models of gravsuit helmets with a more slimmed-down visor and overall menacing look. Teams Sol The following teams hail from the Sol system and their allies. Lunar Starhawks The first Gravball team the Lunar Starhawks proudly continue the tradition of the sport and their players devote most of their time (and lives) to hone their skills inside the arena. The Starhawks are from Luna. Martian Mantas Known for their tanky playstyle and good discipline the Martian Mantas are one of the most coordinated teams who focus on using team tactics to strongarmt heir way towards the enemy goal. The Mantas are from Mars. Novithian Eagles Favoring speed and good communication the Eagles live up to their name by striking swiftly and monitoring the opposing team in order to countertsrike. The Eagles are from Novithus. Paraíso Conquistadors Named after the famous Spanish Conquistadors of ancient Human history this team plays to conquer the field. In some cases they have received complaints for playing a bit too hardcore. The Conquistadors are from Paraíso. Qalean Sultans The Sultans always seem to be one step ahead whne they enter the field. They're famous for being among the most disciplined of the Gravball teams and regardless of the match outcome they always thank their adversaries for a challenge. The Sultans are from Qalea. Terran Blackbears The Blackbears is Terra's primary Gravball team and it consists of the best players from around the globe. They don't mess around and they're not afraid to confuse their enemy by switching tactics regularly. The Blackbears are from Terra. Valhallan Vikings Arguably one of the most hardcore Gravball teams the Valhallan Vikings have also made headlines thanks to their ferocious playstyle on the field which keeps the opposing team on its toes. They are from Valhalla. IGL Teams The following teams are part of the Intergalactic Gravball League. Rigel Militia A team of Khergians from Rigel. Most notably known for their strong defense, but weak offense. Their tactics usually involve outlasting the other team physically and then score or recoup enough points to tip the match in their favor. Duroma Dusters One of the few mixed teams in the IGL, containing a mix of Aracaans and Humans from Duroma. The Dusters are infamous for their die-hard and erratic play style and frequent penalties. Although a homeworld favorite, they are usually disliked elsewhere in the galaxy. Nyx Nightmare A famous Upyri gravball team from Nyx, known for their theatrics both on and off the court. They play up the typical Upyri misconception of 'space vampires', bearing a sort of gothic style. Their on-court antics are extremely acrobatic and graceful, making a match seem almost like a dance rather than a game. They have quite a fanbase both outside and inside the Federation. Ker Jaegers An Upyri gravball team from Ker, they treat games almost as if they were military exercises. Known for extremely aggressive tactics and a brute force mentality for scoring. Their goalies tend to be some of the best in gravball. A rivalry has started to form between the Jaegers and the Valhallan Vikings. Gibel Crossbones Gibel's own gravball team. Infamous primarely for two reasons. One being the series of controversial wins in the 2360s which left many fans questiong the integredy of the League and the other being their team composition. Due to the large variety of races in the team, making sure they follow official regulations is a living nightmare. Boome Junglers A team consisting of members from the infamous mercenary organization from Boome. Their tend to have a more aggresive style in play, but their defense is lacking most of the time as a result. The team's had its fair share of problems. Ocassionally getting rough with oposing teams and poor sportsmanship. Military Teams The following teams are part of the Military Gravball League. They include official teams hailing from various armed forces. SDF Marine Jarheads Representing the SDF Marine Corps, the Jarheads often act before they think. However despite their lack of coordination they're still quite the force to be reckoned with thanks to their good endurance. SDF Army Cavalrists Proud and disciplined, the Cavalrist represent the SDF's Army branch. Unlike the Jarheads this team is highly coordinated and excel at teamplay. SDF Navy Pathfinders The Pathfinders favor distractions and faux moves as they move the ball closer to the opposing goal. More than once have they won simply because they plan not one but three steps ahead of the opposing team. UF Marines Hellhounds The Hellhounds play much similar to their Jaeger bretheren (though the Jaegers are civilians, they're still from Ker where the Marines are trained.) Aggressive, brutal offense with talented goalies. The two teams often practice together. UF Navy Cadets Named the Cadets since most of the members tend to be from the military academy on Hemera, they're one of the fastest teams in gravball. However, they tend to use the same tactics repeatedly during matches, making it easy to counter and confuse them if one pays attention. KC Black Fleet Raiders To compensate for their small size and fragile physique, the Raiders rely on high speed, elaborate passing routines, and frequently target the goal from a longer distance than other teams would. With a strong offense and weak defense, the Raiders are frequently associated with blowout victories and losses. Intergalactic League The Intergalactic Gravball League is a recent addition to the sports rooster. The Intergalactic League allows alien teams to play in a once-a-year series for the title Galactic Champions and the Chester Cup, a trophy named after Chester Klebold who was a prominent spokesman for intergalactic gravball. Due to different species physical capabilities, some races have agreed to take on handicap restrictions to make the games balanced. for example, Scorpion Aracaans may not use their tail to direct the ball, Khergian teams consist of only 8 players since they can go an entire match without swaps etc. Military League The Military Gravball League is similar to the Intergalactic League but with a major twist. Contrary to the IGL, the teams of the MGL all represent various armed forces from around the galaxy. While this concept might seem odd the MGL have (most of the time) helped build up better relations between the various armed forces and it is not uncommon for joint-military exercises to end with a friendly Gravball tournament. Basic Gravball rules and IGL restrictions still apply. Media Thur MilTec Gravsuit Protector.jpg|Protector Gravsuit made by Thur MilTec. Favored by goalies. Thur MilTec Gravsuit Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel Gravsuit made by Thur MilTec. Used by most Human teams. Thur MilTec Gravsuit Keeper.jpg|Keeper Gravsuit made by Thur MilTec. Favored both by Humans, Khergian and Upyri players. Category:Lore